Carried away on a Moonlight Shadow
by DC13
Summary: Sometimes Showdowns go too far... [Implied RJ][Character death][Some mild cussing]


Disclaimer: These are not mine. The song words belong to Sally Oldfield, from the song "Moonlight Shadow".

Summery: Some Shen-Gong-Wu just shouldn't be found…

Warnings:

1) Implied slash of the R/J kind.

2) Character death.

3) Some cursing.

Code:

_Italics _ Flashback.

**Bold** Songlyrics.

Normal Storyline.

* * *

**The last that ever he saw him**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Raimundo stood transfixed, simply too stunned to move. It had been a normal Shen-Gong-Wu battle; it should have gone down without a hitch. The other dragons had gone back to the temple with their spoils, but Raimundo had stayed, staring at the circle of drying blood. In the centre was a pale body, half hidden by the trench coat, the collars rumpled.

'I clutched those collars, once a time…' He thought, stepping shakily forward, wincing as he stepped into the blood. It seemed to pierce through him, the colour of the deceased's eyes and hair.

**He passed on worried and warning**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow.**

Kneeling down the redness seeped into his trousers, staining them in a way the Dragon held dear to him. Reaching down he softly stroked over the still bright hair, tracing down over the black make up that stood out starkly against the ash white skin. If it weren't for the blood, Raimundo would have believed Jack was sleeping. The boy was always so pale; it was sometimes hard to tell…

**Lost in a riddle that Saturday night**

**Far away on the other side.**

"You blushed once, that one time… When you looked more beautiful then ever…" Raimundo whispered softly, his hand moving down to hover over Jacks heart. He would have touched the coat, the T-shirt to feel the beat but he knew it wasn't there; evidenced by the hole in the fabric that covered the white skin beneath.

**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**

**And he couldn't find how to push through**

Raimundo shivered, his element almost sensing his grief and turning cold, gusts of wind puffing half-heartedly through the nearby trees. Wrapping one arm round himself in a half hug he continued to stare at he battered body of his former enemy. His former Lover.

**The trees that whisper in the evening**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

"I didn't know… I didn't know that was what the Shen-Gong-Wu did… If I had, I would have gone against you instead of Omi, I swear it… I would have tried harder to get here on time…" He said softly, trying to steel himself for what he had to do. With shaking arms he reached forward, picking up the prone body as though afraid of injuring him anymore.

**Sing a song of sorrow and grieving**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Standing slowly, he adjusted Jack Spicer's body so he was cradled in his arms, the Dragon moving to lay him on a flat rock nearby. He sat beside him, gently stroking the flame-like hair out of the pale face.

"You're still beautiful, you great git… If you're such a genius, why didn't you just back away when Wu-ya told you to, huh?"

**All he saw was a silhouette of a gun**

**Far away on the other side.**

"You don't get that Omi hate… Hated, you." Raimundo said, closing his eyes as he changed it to past tense. The thought of the wonderful boy lying next to him reduced to past tense made his heart clench horribly.

"He was going to get you eventually… Shen-Gong-Wu, or otherwise…"

**He was shot six times by a man on the run**

**And he couldn't find how to push through**

Raimundo sighed, selecting a plot of earth to be Jacks resting place. Finding one not to far from where the body lay, under a tree with sweeping branches he started to dig. The Dragons bare hands wore at the earth, working tirelessly as he replayed the earlier events in his mind.

**I stay, I pray**

**See you in heaven far away**

**I stay, I pray**

**See you in heaven one day**

"_You'll never defeat me Xiaolin losers!" Jack crowed triumphantly, holding the strangely shaped Shen-Gong-Wu above his head as he sneered down at the Dragons assembled. Scanning over them he arched an eyebrow when he only counted three; Raimundo was missing._

"_Where's your little footballer then?" He called to them, switching on his helipack._

**Four am in the morning**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

"_I'm right here Jack Spicer! Why, did ya miss me kicking your sorry ass every time?" Came the voice of the Wind Dragon, sweeping down from a tree to hit at the redheads shoulder, knocking him to the ground and the Dagger of Flight from Jack's hands. Omi leapt forward, clutching at it as Jack reclaimed it, shrugging the Brazilian off him with a growl._

"_Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" He cried as Wu-Ya protested, Omi accepting at once._

**I watched your vision forming**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

_The showdown was simple; avoid the dagger as it flew around for as long as possible. Last one standing wins the showdown. They started, dodging around trees and rocks, mocking the other as they ran. The dagger glinted as it danced, weaving silver shadows around them both as Omi led it to the unsuspecting Jack Spicer. Raimundo cried out wordlessly, anything to warn the redhead of what was coming._

**A star was glowing in the silvery night**

**Far away on the other side**

_Omi laughed as he jumped at the last minute, the dagger plunging deep into the redheads chest, the dull red eyes looking surprised as his mouth fell open. Slowly Jack looked down, pulling the dagger out as red blossomed onto his T-shirt, almost indistinguishable against the already crimson top. A flash and the Showdown ended, the Dagger of Flight appearing in Omi's hand as he faced the other Dragons. Jack simply sank to his knees in silence, starting to panic as he pressed his hands over the wound in his chest._

**Will you come to talk to me this night**

**But he couldn't find how to push through**

_He started to gasp for breath, the Dragons watching in stunned silence. Omi simply laughed again, taunting the evil genius. Jacks eyes met Raimundo's, silently begging for any kind of help, any aid he could give. Raimundo looked back at him helplessly, looking for leaves, anything to press on the wound to stop the bleeding, stop the blood pouring from the red-haired boy. He was stopped by Omi's hand on his arm, restraining him as Jack sank to the floor gasping, finally lying still._

**I stay, I pray**

**See you in heaven far away**

**I stay, I pray**

**See you in heaven one day**

Raimundo beat his fist on the ground, the hole already quite deep.

"The damn bastard didn't let me help you!" He yelled, hanging his head as tears ran from his forest green eyes. He shuddered slightly, working more at the ground.

"He told us, told us all that it was for the best of you died, to rid the world of evil…" Raimundo continued in a whisper, jumping out of the hole and walking back over to Jacks body.

**Far away on the other side.**

**Caught in the middle of a hundred and five**

Raimundo took a deep breath, walking over to the hole with Jacks body in his arms. Pausing by the side he then jumped in with him, gently laying the dead boy down, arranging him lovingly.

"You look like you're sleeping ya know… I expect you to wake up and tell me off for being a sap or something." He choked out, his hand resting on Jack's cheek.

**The night was heavy and the air was alive**

**But he couldn't find how to push through**

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am… I can't Bonito, I can't…" Raimundo whispered hoarsely, closing the now blank eyes and carefully arranging the scientists goggles on his hair. He tenderly re-buttoned the coat, almost to keep him warm for his slumber.

"I tried to warn you, to help… I'm sorry..." He muttered, closing his eyes. The words sounded desperate, hoping that somehow Jack could hear him.

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Leaning down he gently kissed Jack's forehead then his lips, shivering at the chill of the body as he pulled back. Giving one last look to the boy he'd loved once, he climbed out and started to pile the ground onto him, wincing as each clod made a thud on Jack's body. When the earth was smoothed over he picked up a largish stone, setting it at the head. He'd come back one day, to carve words on it he promised aloud, looking up at the Willow Tree that sheltered Jacks body. Looking down again he started to walk slowly back to the temple, his hands fisted in his pocket.

**Far away on the other side.**

His neck was bare though. The medallion that normally rested there was now around the neck of the boy in the ground, keeping him company. Making a promise to meet again.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
